One more time
by Vanillaberries
Summary: She was my Victoire. Mine. I couldn't let her go. Not now. **ONESHOT**


She was my epitome of love. Everywhere I went, she caught up with me and days I was lonely, the memories she had given me were enough to keep me company.

I knew that by choosing to be an Auror, it would mean giving up many things. But I had never thought I would have to give up Victoire. We were always 'Teddy and Victoire', never just two separate people, even when we were friends.

She said she thought she knew me; she said that the Teddy she knew wouldn't blow her off on a date and would not accuse her of spending too much time with one of her guy work colleagues. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have accused her, but it was Will McLaggen, one of the most popular guys in my year at Hogwarts. And also one of Victoire's ex-boyfriends.

But the more times we fought, the more time she would spending with him, seeking comfort in an 'old friend'. I knew Victoire would never cheat, but deep down, I was scared she would wake up one day and realize he was more worthy of her.

In Hogwarts, everything was perfect – we had the fairytale romance and the typical 'best friends fall for each other' story.

The only time we had ever fought had been over Victoire's fear of me cheating on her with another girl in my year.

Her family loved me too. I was practically one of the Potters, and Bill and Fleur had always been pleased with the fact that Victoire started dating me. But I was stupid enough to take of all of this for granted, to take her for granted.

I loved Victoire. I had always loved Victoire. I just wish I could tell her that once more.

But no, my portkey was due to leave in a few hours, and she was probably at home, setting up the Christmas tree with the rest of the family. Harry had invited me, as usual ofcourse, but for the first time I was worried of intruding. There would Victoire ignoring me, Bill, Dominque and Louis all glaring at me, and I was pretty sure Lily and Rose wouldn't be too happy either. Christmas wouldn't feel like normal, when the laughter was almost bursting from the house.

Looking around my bedroom, every single thing reminded me of her. There was a picture, of us on our first anniversary, so happy. Look at us now, Victoire. Are you happy without each other? I know I'm not.

She hadn't come to get her things; I suspected she would probably come while I was away. Avoid the awkwardness. Victoire wasn't usually like that – she was normally strong and brave. But then again, I was normally there by her side when these kind of things happened, not being the one to tear everything down.

I remember the day after we fought, when I woke up with the worst feeling ever, but still believing that she'd come back to me. Oh, how I was wrong. I should have known that this decision would have taken Victoire time to think about and once she had made it, there was no going back. Days, weeks passed until I realized that I had to stop waiting for her – there was no point looking back. So I let myself go wild, letting me lose myself, only rash impulses controlling my body.

The days that I woke up with a hangover, or in a bar somewhere, her sad, teary face would shoot into my mind, willing me to stumble back into my own house, and protect myself from this person that had taken over.

The only time that I saw her after we broke up was when she came to the Auror department for Harry. She looked better than ever, her long blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, curving her heart-shaped face. Although her blue eyes were still prominent as ever, I noticed that the sparkle was missing, and my heart thudded at that thought. She somehow found me, and we made eye contact over a bunch of people. There was a hint of small sad smile on her face, but it went as quickly as it came. As I started to make my way to her, she disappeared through the crowd into Harry's office.

I decided not to follow her. I don't think she wanted me to.

But I couldn't let her go now – there was no way she was escaping now. I was going to find her, for certain. Running through the snow, thoughts ran through my mind. What if she had moved on? What if she was over me? What if she hated me now?

But I needed to know, otherwise I knew that I would live with this regret not knowing her decision and wishing myself to have been brave enough to go talk to her. When I finally reached the Burrow, I knocked on the door, dreading who would open the door.

A tall, skinny man answered, his red hair all too familiar. When he saw me, a grimace settled on his face, his eyes narrowed as he glared slightly.

"What are you doing here Ted?" Bill Weasley asked (or rather interrogated me), a now weary look crossing his face, "I hope you're not here for Vic, because I really don't think this is the best time to talk to her."

A stricken or pleading look must have crossed my face before he started again, "It's Christmas Ted! She doesn't need the stress or tears right now: she just needs her family. Maybe come by Shell Cottage another time?"

I took a deep breath as I started off a speech that I knew was long overdue, "Bill please. I can't wait till after Christmas. My portkey leaves in an hour! I just need to see her one last time, just to talk to her. It doesn't matter if she rejects me again, I just…I want to know whether we broke up because I just did something wrong, or WE were wrong. Just please, please let me see her…"

He sighed and nodded slowly, calling out her name and then receding back into the house. I waited anticipating for that familiar face to come in view.

And there she was. In all her perfection; she was smiling this time, a big bright Victoire smile. And as she descended the stairs, she turned her head to the doorway, her eyes finally connecting with mine. I couldn't explain what it felt like in that moment: there was a pause, a silence, as we gazed each other, her with confusion and sadness and me with joy but nervousness.

To no surprise, she turned her back as she headed back into the house, but I grabbed her arm softly and pulled her slightly towards me. She looked up to me, startled, as she waited for me to explain.

"Victoire, please, just listen to me. I know that I don't deserve you as my girlfriend, or even in my life in general. But I love you, and I've loved you for a long time. You make me happier than I've ever been and I want you to know that. I don't care if you've moved on or if you don't love me anymore; I just want you to know that I'll always love you and if you ever find it in you to forgive me, then that's…that's more than enough", I ended with a huge breath, softly whispering out the last bit, as I hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Her eyes slowly lit up, her frown turned upside down into a small smile, as she let out a soft giggle as she buried her head into my chest. Then she slowly leaned back and threw her arms around me, as she whispered, "Ofcourse I love you, my Teddybear" and kissed me.

I hope you liked that short oneshot!

I've always loved reading about Vic/Teddy and thought I'd try something of my own. Do you like it? Tell me what you guys think and please review!

I only started updating again because some people began asking me why I hadn't updated!

Vanillaberries x


End file.
